


Quidditch

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "I used to live next door to you when we were kids and you wouldn’t let me play fake Quidditch with you so I still have a grudge against you but man you got hot."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16! As most of you on AO3 and Tumblr requested for the quidditch prompt, here it is!
> 
> I really wanted to make the title something related to quidditch that made me look as if I spent a lot of time thinking about it but it's 2:25am, I'm exhausted and I'm pretty sure I slept halfway through writing this story so I'm just stick to the least creative title possible.

Phil had absolutely loved Harry Potter as a child. It’s not like that had changed now that he was older but, eight year old Phil had been absolutely obsessed and there was nothing more he wanted to do than play fake Quidditch with his neighbour. 

Unfortunately, his neighbour was a complete jerk who refused to let Phil play with him so he was stuck having to watch from his bedroom window with longing. Phil would never forget the feeling of having to watch his neighbour running around with what appeared to be his mother’s broom, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to join him. 

To this day, Phil was still not sure why his neighbour would never allow him to play with him. He had always been very nice to everyone and never had a problem getting on with kids his age but his neighbour did not seem to think so. One thing was for sure, fast forward to more than ten years later, and Phil was still holding a grudge. 

It didn’t matter that he hadn’t seen Dan since the other was about ten years old. He wasn’t sure he would recognise Dan after such a long time, after not having seen each other for such a long time. Phil still kept thinking of him as the boy who always ruined his life in the weekend and after school hours when he went out to play. 

The last thing he expected was to see Dan again, after more than ten years, at his work place. Phil had known that they had hired another journalist at his firm but he would never have thought that he would find himself in a situation where he, not only was in Dan’s presence again, but they were also going to have to work together. 

Phil was at a complete loss. He had no idea how he was supposed to interact with Dan, who kept smiling at him as if he was completely forgetting the way he had treated him. It absolutely didn't help that, regardless of his grudge, Dan had actually grew up to be unfairly good looking. 

How was he supposed to focus on his work, show Dan he still didn’t like him and also pretend he wasn’t checking him out all at the same time? Phil couldn’t help but feel like it was impossible but he actually managed for the first few days. 

All he had to do was avoid Dan as much as possible even if they now shared the workspace and hope the other wouldn’t decide to try and start up a conversation with him. 

Luck did not seem to be on his side though since Dan approached him at his desk, three days after he started working at the firm. He smiled at Phil and looked at him expectantly but Phil refused to give him the satisfaction. Phil couldn’t even begin to imagine what Dan would feel if he realised he still remembered him from when they were children. 

Better to act as if I don’t even recognise him, rather than give him the impression that I’ve been thinking about him all these years. 

Dan’s smile dropped off of his face when he realised Phil did not recognise him and he looked at them with a frown on his face. “Phil, don’t you remember me? We used to play together all the time in my parent’s garden.” 

That was the wrong thing to say since it only reminded Phil more clearly of the time Phil had spent looking at Dan playing longingly, knowing he wasn’t wanted. It seemed that, although Dan did recognise him, he was mixing him up with someone else. 

Phil wished he could go on with the silent treatment but he knew that if he let it go without actually talking it out with Dan, he would never get actually speak his mind and show Dan he was still holding a grudge after all those years. 

“You really don’t remember, do you?” he asked, looking at Dan in disbelief. Phil could understand not remembering everything in very good detail since it’s been such a long time but how can you completely forget treating someone so badly and pretend as if nothings wrong? 

Dan looked at him weirdly and Phil had to force himself extra hard not to scream. He wasn’t being the weird one in this situation! He was just trying to get to the bottom of this and try to get Dan o remember but instead he was getting blank looks and weird faces. 

“What am I supposed t be remembering?” And Phil gritted his teeth when he heard the other’s patronising voice. As if he doesn’t know. He was getting more and ore agitated by the second and he finally decided there was nothing else for him to do other than come out and say it. 

“I was your loser neighbour, always asking you to play fake quid ditch with you and you would always, always, say no, regardless of what I offered”, he snapped, trying to get himself to calm down. 

He had always told himself that, although that particular had been painful, in the end it had not been the end of the world so letting it give him so much anger wouldn’t help anyone in the long run. Phil knew that but, actually coming face to face with Dan was clearly changing things. It didn’t help at all that Dan had grown up to be so good looking so Phil was stuck, once again, watching from the distance with a look of longing on his face. 

One look at Dan had Phil smirking. It was clear by the look of discomfort on the other’s face that Dan had finally remembered just what had happened between them. He had expected Dan to actually apologies for his past actions and was a little let down when all Dan did was mutter something about brooms and left. 

Ten years might have passed but he must not really regret cutting Phil out at all. It definitely made him feel less guilty for having half a grudge for so many years. Clearly, Dan was still really mean and deserved to be called ‘the jerk who refused to let me play with him’. The fact that he had grown up to be the exact type of man Phil usually went for didn’t matter in the slightest. 

Phil didn’t see Dan again for the rest of the day and he figured finally reminding the other man how they knew each other was finally going to get him the privacy he was craving. 

The last thing he was expecting was for Dan to catch up to him right as he was about to leave in order to go home for the day and ask him to stick around a little longer. “I’d like to show you something, if you don’t mind”, Dan asked, giving Phil a small smile that made it really difficult to say no. 

Phil sighed then gave up and nodded, letting Dan take his hand and pull him outside to the empty parking lot. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when he realised what was waiting for them outside. 

There were two broomsticks lying on the floor together with three dodge balls and a volleyball. “What the hell is this?” he asked, looking at them in awe. Truth was, Phil already had a fairly good idea of what was happening but he couldn’t quite believe this was finally happening after ten years of waiting for it. 

“What does it look like, silly?” Dan asked, grin wide from ear to ear. “We’re going to play Quidditch! There’s no snitch, I’m sorry. I couldn’t really find anyone to dress up in a gold costume with wings on such short notice. Are you ready for me to crush you?” 

Even though Phil had already been suspecting that was happening, he was still shocked once it was actually confirmed. Was he really going to get the chance to play Quidditch with Dan after all those years of longing for just that when he was a kid? 

He smirked at Dan’s declaration and quickly picked up a broom. “You’re going to regret saying that!” He failed to mention that he had never actually played fake Quidditch in his life and was probably going to be a complete failure. He was so happy about getting to do this that he probably wouldn’t even mind that much if he ended up tripping and face palming the ground. 

Dan glad accepted the challenge and picked up a broom of his own. “Game on.” 

*

Time seemed to fly by as they ran around the parking lot throwing balls at each other and tying to get them through the goal hoops. Phil couldn’t really remember the last time he had so much fun and he found himself gasping for breath from how hard he was laughing by the end of it. 

They decided to call it a day when it started getting dark and finally settled on calling it a draw.

Both of them were quiet as they busied themselves by picking up all the equipment and Phil quickly handed everything over to Dan once he was done. “Thank you for that, it was really fun. I’m sorry I held a grudge against you for so many years over fake Quidditch. You’re actually not so bad”, he said, feeling himself turn red at admitting that his grudge might have been a little ridiculous. 

Dan laughed and shook his head. “If it helps, I’m sorry for not letting you play with me back when we were kids. I might have had a little crush on you and the idea of playing fake quid ditch with my crush freaked my eight year old self out. It was nothing personal wit you, I promise.” 

Phil was left to stare at him in complete bewilderment. Dan had refused to let him play because he had a crush on him? In the past, Phil had thought up of multiple scenarios and ideas of why Dan might not have wanted to play with him. Each scenario had made less sense than the other but, never had he thought it could have been because of a crush.

“Eight year old Danny had a crush, how sweet”, he teased, enjoying seeing Dan turn bright red and try to avoid his eyes. 

Dan was about to say something but Phil interrupted him before he could. “I’m not doing anything this weekend”, he blurted out, hoping not to be doing a big mistake by putting himself out there like that. “Maybe we could continue the game from where we left off? If you want to that is.” 

Phil was quite relieved to see the smile on Dan’s face and he finally relaxed, realising he had nothing to worry about. 

“That sounds great”, Dan said, smiling at him as if he could barely believe this was actually happening. 

Phil got his car keys out of his jacket’s pocket and slowly started walking towards his car. He couldn’t help but turn to look at a giddy looking Dan one last time though, in order to make it clear just which direction he wanted things to go. 

“It’s a date then, Quidditch partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you enjoy day 16? 
> 
> Personally I don't think it's my finest work considering I was completely exhausted while writing it and kept dozing off over my keyboard but hopefully it's not a complete disappointment. 
> 
> I thought i'd give you all the chance to choose what prompt you want for day 17 as well so here are the options!
> 
> 1.  
> “why are you looking at me like that. come on, i love you, you know that–oh, why are you pointing that gun/sword/knife/blaster/etc. at me. put it…put it down nice and gently. i love you, please don’t do this. put it down. you’re not in you’re right mind, they’re controlling you, pLEASE DON’T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU. COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU’RE SCARING ME THIS ISN’T YOU YOU’RE UNDER MIND CONTROL”
> 
> 2.  
> “we don’t really know each other but this guy is trying really hard to get in my pants and I’m trying to send you telepathic messages to come save me but you keep missing eye contact with me please look at me”
> 
> 3.  
> "You're in the seat next to me on the plane and you're reading porn and I was scandalised at first but now I'm reading along with you and you definitely noticed." 
> 
> Let me know which one you would like to see for day 17!


End file.
